Picnics and Obnoxious Laughter
by Sparklerush
Summary: Ella/Rowan/Mimi


Rowan sat down the basket, with the blanket folded neatly on top of it. She huffed in and out, with her hands placed on her knees, as if that would help her complete exhaustion. Mimi looked at her with complete amusement; Ella seemed to be a bit more concerned. "Come on, Ro! I know you're not that out of shape." Rowan looked up at her best friends with a certain look in her eyes. That look never really meant anything good. She lunged toward Mimi and began to tickle her all over her tummy.

In a fit of giggles, Mimi toppled over and Rowan still continued to tickle the green-haired girl. Ella swiftly aided Rowan in tickling Mimi. "G-gah! Stop it, you guys!" she yelled out under the fits of laughter. "No," Rowan began, her fingers running all over Mimi's stomach sought revenge, "…you asked for this." Her fingers may have sought revenge, but her face showed a smile that was only characteristic when she was amongst her two best friends. Though, they stopped when Mimi's face was all red from the laughter and the mental exhaustion of being tickled to death.

The picnic was set up and, of course, Mimi immediately dug into the food. Through a mouthful of food, Mimi blurted out, "We should do this more often." Ella laughed and Rowan merely smiled; they soon found themselves filling up on food, but not at the speed and skill that Mimi was. The clearing was green and smelled of summer air, and it was apparently more of a popular spot than they all expected. You could see a few young couples out and about, chatting amongst themselves and aimlessly walking around, hand in hand. There was even an older couple there, which made Ella's heart fill up with the most joy ever possible.

Because, really. Old people love was the purest and most admirable kind of love… _ever_.

Ella caught Rowan staring at a young couple walking around. They looked the most happy and that sort of positive energy could be seen in the pink-haired girl's small smile. Ella nudged Mimi and knowingly pointed at the couple and then at Rowan. Oh, how they loved to tease her. "You know, Ro," Ella started, after clearing her throat to gain the girl's attention, "that _could_ be you." Rowan showed her a confused expression before Mimi added, "I'm sure a certain young, blond male would be more than _happy_ to accompany you on an outing." Ella added a little wink, seeing the uncomfortable look on the pink-haired girl's face, with an accompanying blush.

"You guys, stop it," she started, clearly upset though she couldn't help but smile, "there's nothing like that between us, and you know it… we're just friends." Mimi sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh." Even though it sounded like she agreed, it was clear that Mimi wasn't buying it. Neither was Ella. "Whatever you say," the green-haired girl finished, taking another bite out of her sandwich.

They continued their eating, but it wasn't in silence. Oh, no. They were loud and obnoxious and everything you would imagine best friends being. They finished their eating, but still stayed to joke and tell stories. The sun began to set and they packed everything up. Rowan finished folding the blanket back up when she noticed two guys staring at the group with interest in their eyes. She didn't let her gaze linger long and she acted like there was nothing of it. But, as she finished folding the large blanket, Rowan cleared her throat for the other two girls' attention, "I think Prince Charming and his best friend the Duke of Sweep-You-Off-Your-Feet Land… are looking at you two."

Ella looked around Rowan to see two guys practically breaking their necks to get a look at them. She blushed and immediately looked away, looking at a tree like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Mimi murmured something, blushing as well, before she grabbed Rowan's hand (who had just picked up the basket and blanket) and began to lead the way back to town. Rowan grabbed Ella's hand as she was being pulled away and Ella wobbled under Rowan's grasp. They could hear the two guys laughing amongst themselves, probably at the girl's expense. "Come on, guys, we need to go home," was all that Mimi said before dragging her best friends back toward town.


End file.
